


Ecstasy

by scribblewrite



Series: Could You Check My Pulse For Me, To See If I'm Alive? [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Future Fic, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Human Harry, M/M, Mates, Riding, Soul Bond, Top Harry, Top Louis, and once..., bc i suck at writing angst, but it's not graphic, idek know if any angst in this even counts as angst, more blood than the last one, there's some fluff I guess, vampire!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblewrite/pseuds/scribblewrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“And the most important part for me, we’d have forever. I would give up food and sleep and everything that meant being human if it meant I could be with you forever. I want this so much Louis, and I’m not changing my mind about it.”</em><br/><br/>Two years later, and Louis has to decide whether or not he can keep his deal with Harry and turn him into a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve clicked onto this story before reading Eternity, the one before this, I’d recommend reading it before continuing.
> 
> This is FICTION, mkay? Mkay.
> 
> I'm the only one who's looked over this, just let me know if you find any mistakes.

Louis tossed the television remote onto one of the pillows nearby on the floor and kicked his feet up onto the sofa. Harry had just gone to bed and, not wanting to disturb him with his lack of need for sleep, Louis moved down to his media room to let him sleep. Sometimes Louis stayed in the room with Harry if Harry was extra cuddly and wanted Louis near him or if Louis just wanted to be near Harry.

He slipped a DVD into the DVD player and turned the television down to its lowest setting before getting comfortable for a night of binge watching one of the many shows Louis'd wanted to start watching since the beginning of One Direction. Louis leaned back on the sofa and sighed as the intro of the show began, life was good, so much better than Louis would've ever thought it'd be after being turned into a vampire.

A year and a half had passed since he and Harry had gotten together, since the end of the On The Road Again tour, and a year and four months since the band has been on break. The band was under a new management now, Azoff MSG Entertainment, and Louis had been surprised to find out there was a vampire working with them named Adelaide (he had her number on speed dial, just in case he had any questions about being a vampire, since he'd only been a vampire year and a half and she's been one for centuries). Because of the management change, Harry and Louis had been free to come out whenever they had wanted to. On their one year anniversary, Harry'd taken a picture of himself kissing Louis's cheek and posted it on his Instagram, posting it with a sappy message about how much he loved Louis and how he was happy to call him his. They'd both shared it on their Twitters and Louis had posted an equally sappy message of his own to Harry on Twitter, and then the Internet blew up. For almost two weeks afterwards, there was always at least one worldwide trend about ‘Larry Stylinson’ and Harry and Louis were happy that most of the fandom was okay that they were together, as for the rest, well, fuck them.

In the time they'd been on break, Louis had found out more about vampires. He'd learned from other vampires that they were in fact immortal, and could be hurt by either wood or another vampire's teeth and the only way a vampire could die was through a wooden weapon through the heart. There was a plant, bloodflower, that could poison vampires, weaken them to human level strength and speed, make them light headed and disoriented, and would burn vampires if touched. As for physical aspects of being a vampire, one day he'd gotten curious and ended up lifting his Range Rover over his head like it was an empty cardboard box. Another day, he'd had Harry turn up the speed on his treadmill while Louis ran on it until it was maxed out, and kept running for another half hour after it'd been maxed without breaking a sweat. He'd tried eating food again, having missed the taste of pizza. He still couldn't eat it, in fact he'd ended up getting sick from it. He couldn't get drunk anymore, he'd tried a few times and the alcohol had had no affect on him. He could hear Harry's whisper from the opposite side of their house. His self control had gotten better as well, he could be around blood now without feeling the need to drink it. He'd been around when Niall or Liam had gotten hurt and drawn blood and hadn't felt an overwhelming need to bite them. He hadn't been around Harry when he'd gotten a cut or a scrape yet, and Louis was honestly dreading the day he had to face that. Harry's scent was still his weakness and he still occasionally felt the instinct to _bite, turn, drink_ from his mate.

Louis had told his family he was a vampire at the beginning of their break, December 2015. He figured he couldn’t hide something like this from them if he wanted to stay around for more than ten years; he wasn’t going to fake his death, he couldn’t do that to his family. Of course, they didn’t exactly believe him at first, honestly, who would, so he opened his mouth and let his fangs grow. That was proof enough for his family. Phoebe and Daisy thought it was cool, Louis had to hold them back to keep them from poking at his teeth for the first week they knew. Lottie and Fizzy were a little more cautious around him after he’d told them for a while, until they realized that Louis wasn’t going to hurt them, even on accident (his family didn’t exactly smell all that appetizing to him, maybe that was just something built into a vampire to protect their human family), and they went back to how they acted before they knew. Louis’s mum cried, like, actually cried. She didn't cry often, but after she asked him how he’d been turned and he’d reluctantly explained what had happened, she cried. She understood that Louis had died, he had no heartbeat and was technically dead. She knew that if anything had gone wrong while he was being turned, he wouldn’t be in front of her, he’d be six feet under. She was glad he was okay though, and within the first month she knew, she had him doing any heavy lifting she needed while he was staying with them.

And now it’s April 2017 and, well, things were just really great for Louis. His family was aware of his vampirism, the world knew about his relationship and he was free to be with his mate in public.

Louis glanced up at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was already time to wake Harry up. They were meeting Liam and Niall to start discussing their sixth album in a couple hours.

Louis moved off the couch, grabbed the remote, and paused the episode he was on before leaving the room and heading to the bedroom. He opened the door and slipped into the room, slowly and quietly shutting the door behind him. He turned and made his way to Harry's side of the bed, ignoring how the room was saturated with Harry's scent.

Louis squatted down next to the bed, then reached over to run his fingers through Harry's hair.

“Haz,” Louis said, “‘S time to wake up babe.” Harry let out a low grumble and Louis pulled his fingers away from Harry's hair. Harry furrowed his eyebrows at that.

“No, keep doing that,” Harry said, and Louis smiled.

“Open your eyes then, love.” Harry grumbled a bit before opening his eyes. He saw Louis's smile and returned it.

“Hey,” Louis said, returning his hand to Harry's hair, “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Harry yawned. He looked around and pouted, seeing that it was still kind of dark outside, “Why do I have to wake up so early?”

“We're meeting up with Niall and Liam, remember?” Harry's pout disappeared as he nodded and Louis pulled his hand away again before Harry sat up and stretched.

“M’kay.” Harry swung his legs off the bed and stood up, “I'm gonna go take a shower,” Harry said, before he leaned down to press a kiss to Louis's lips and he took Louis's hand in his, “Come join me?” Louis smiled and nodded and the two of them made their way to the en suite. Harry turned on the shower to a comfortable temperature before pulling down his boxers and Louis stripped out of his clothes from the day before.

Once Harry deemed the water comfortable enough, they stepped into the shower. They weren't long into the shower when they abandoned washing themselves up and Harry dropped down to his knees in front of Louis. Harry wrapped his hand around Louis's cock and started slowly stroking him. Louis closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before gritting his teeth and willing his fangs not to grow. Louis always seemed to find it a little bit harder to control his instincts when he and Harry did this. His head screamed at him to turn Harry and, what scared him more, to rough Harry up a bit. That was why they’d only gone as far as hand jobs and blow jobs in the year and a half they’d been together. Louis was afraid he’d lose control and hurt Harry.

When Louis opened his eyes again and looked down at Harry, seeing him smile up at him before opening his mouth and taking the first few inches of Louis’s dick into his mouth. Louis bit his lip and reached down to tangle his fingers in Harry’s hair as Harry pulled back and bobbed down farther, taking almost all of Louis down his throat. Louis swore and pulled at Harry’s hair, keeping it in the back of his mind not to pull too hard. Harry moaned around Louis’s dick in response, making Louis swear.

“Shit, Haz.”

Harry grabbed Louis’s hips to steady himself as he continued to bob his head until he was able to get down to the base of Louis’s cock.

It wasn’t long before Louis was coming down Harry’s throat. Harry swallowed it down and let Louis’s cock fall from his mouth before he got to his feet. Louis pulled Harry close and reached down to wrap his hand around Harry’s dick and started stroking. Harry gasped and leaned against Louis, resting his head on Louis’s shoulder. Louis let himself breathe in Harry’s scent, keeping his instincts in check. Louis held Harry up as he got closer to climax and Louis sped his hand up until Harry was moaning out, his load splashing against Louis’s thigh.

Louis let Harry catch his breath for a moment before the both of them finished washing up and got out of the shower. They dried off and went to get dressed before the two of them moved out into the kitchen.

Harry made his way over to their fridges, opening the one on the left and pulling out a carton of eggs, and he moved over to the counter to start on his breakfast. Louis walked towards the cupboards and pulled out a traveling mug and setting it down on the counter before moving to the fridge on the right, opening it up and pulling out a blood bag. When they’d moved in together, they’d figured it’d be good to get two fridges to keep Harry’s food and Louis’s blood separate.

Louis filled the traveling mug with blood and popped the top on. Harry was still making his breakfast, so Louis jogged back upstairs and went into their room to find Harry’s journal and Louis’s notebook with the lyrics he’d written since break began. He grabbed them and went back downstairs. He set the books on the island counter and he grabbed his travel mug and took a sip from it.

Harry quickly ate his breakfast and the two of them headed outside towards Louis’s Range Rover and left for the studio they’d be meeting Niall and Liam at.

\----

When they pulled into the parking lot of the studio, they saw several paps waiting on the pavement, which told them that either Niall or Liam, maybe both, were already there. Louis grabbed his mug and Harry took their books and they climbed out of the car, meeting up behind it and reaching out to hold hands. They’d gotten halfway to the door before the paps noticed them, and when the flashes and clicks started going off, they sped up.

They got into the building without any trouble, the security at the studio keeping the paps outside once Harry and Louis were through the doors. They headed towards the nearest elevator and pushed the button that’d take them to the floor of the room they were meeting Liam and Niall in.

They made their way to the room and Harry and Louis were immediately wrapped up in a hug from Niall when they walked through the door.

“Good to see you lads,” Niall said, resting his chin on Harry's shoulder and Louis and Harry hugged him back, Louis letting himself inhale Niall's scent. It'd been awhile since they'd all seen each other, the last time all four of them were together was on Harry's 23rd birthday. Niall had been in Ireland most of the break and Liam had been traveling with his mates. Liam soon joined in on the hug. Louis smiled as the three human’s scents mixed. He really missed this.

\----

Three hours later and they'd gotten completely off track from what they'd planned to do. They'd discussed lyrics for the first two hours, and then halfway into the third hour, the conversation drifted to somewhere completely different and they didn't get back to the lyrics.

The three humans had ordered pizza and while they waited they just goofed around. Louis was tearing bits of paper out of his notebook and tossing the crumpled bits at Liam's head while Liam swatted them away. Niall had brought out a bag of Cheetos and he and Harry were trying to see who could catch the most in their mouths. They eventually ran out of Cheetos and Harry took the bag from Niall and crumpled it up before throwing it towards the garbage bin and missed completely.

“So, I’ve wondered, what are you and Louis gonna do about his immortality and your… not immortality?” Niall asked. Out of the corner of his eye, Louis saw Harry’s eyebrows raise.

“You mean my mortality?”

“Yeah, that.” Harry glances over at Louis and Louis knows that Harry can tell he’s listening to their conversation, despite still focusing on tossing paper at Liam. Harry shrugged as he turned back to Niall.

“Well, we had this agreement when we got together,” Harry started, “I wanted to be changed and Louis was, probably is still, reluctant to turn me into a vampire. We agreed to wait two years before considering it again.”

“Do you still want to be changed?” Harry nodded.

“Yeah,” he said, “I can tell he holds himself back when he’s around me. He’s gotten pretty good at controlling his instincts but he still has trouble with my scent. And, I want to be with him for as long as I possibly can and if forever’s a possibility for us, then I want it to be forever.”

“It’s weird,” Niall sighed, “Thinking that in a hundred years we’ll be gone and Louis’ll still be here, same age he’s been since he was turned.” Louis finched at hearing that and Harry glanced over at him. That was something Louis tried not to think about, how everyone he loved would be dead in a hundred years and he’d still be alive.

“Kinda, yeah,” Harry said, still looking over at Louis, “My only request in the whole agreement was that he turn me before I turn twenty four.”

“Why?”

“I’d rather not be a year older than him for the rest of eternity.” Niall snorted.

“Did you guys find out anything else he could do?” Harry shook his head.

“Nope, I think we’ve figured out most of his vampiric abilities.”

“I just think it’s so cool, being able to do all that,” Niall said, “The strength, the speed, the immortality…” Louis had to cut in.

“It’s not all it’s cracked up to be Nialler,” Louis said in a joking tone, although he’s never been more serious in his life, undead or alive. Louis tossed a piece of paper at Liam, and Liam missed it and it hit him right between the eyes, “I mean, I can’t even eat the pizza you’re getting without getting sick.” Niall gasped dramatically and got up from his spot next to Harry and walked over to Louis, wrapping his arms around him.

“You poor, poor, undead man…” Niall wailed dramatically. Louis rolled his eyes while Liam and Harry laughed. Louis squirmed his way out of Niall’s grip.

“Unhand me puny human!” That just made Liam and Harry laugh harder while Niall pouted.

The pizza arrived not long after that and the three humans dug in while Louis grabbed his mug of blood and sipped at it. Niall held up a piece of pizza and pointed it at Louis.

“You alright over there?” Louis held up his mug and nodded.

“Got my meal right here,” Louis said, “I’m good.” He couldn’t help but let his eyes follow the pizza Niall held in his hand as he bit into it. He really missed pizza… _fuck_ being a vampire really sucked sometimes. Harry grabbed his plate of pizza and sat next to Louis. He set his plate on the table they were sitting at and rested his hand on Louis’s thigh and squeezed so gently that Louis almost missed it. Louis tore his eyes away from the pizza to look at Harry, meeting his concerned gaze. He smiled at Harry and rested his hand that wasn’t gripping his mug on Harry’s and squeezed back gently. I’m fine. Harry’s eyes narrowed a bit, like he didn’t believe Louis, but let it go. He smiled at Louis and leaned forward to kiss Louis’s cheek before he started eating.

\----

When Louis and Harry got home that night, Louis turned on a random channel and they settled into the couch to cuddle. They got through about half an episode of Doctor Who before Harry spoke.

“Are you okay Lou?” Louis pursed his lips.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Harry sat up straighter next to Louis.

“Then why don’t I believe you?” Louis sighed, but didn’t answer and Harry moved so he was sitting cross legged on the sofa, facing Louis, “Can you please tell me Lou? I want to know if I can help.” Louis looked down at his lap and started picking at one of his nails.

“It’s really nothing Haz…”

“Please, Louis.” Louis looked back up at Harry and the look he was giving him was so concerned. He sighed.

“I just- I really hate being a vampire sometimes,” Louis said, “The whole not being able to eat anything thing, the drinking the blood, the overwhelming urge to bite you… the thought that my family and friends will be dead and I’ll just be stuck here unless someone sticks a wooden stake through my heart and even then I’m pretty sure I’ll go to hell.” Harry frowned and moved closer to Louis so he could wrap his arms around him.

“I’m sorry you feel like that,” Harry said. Louis balled up his fists and furrowed his eyebrows.

“And our deal…” Louis said, “I- I'm conflicted about it. Because on one hand, I want to turn you so that I won’t be alone after everyone’s gone, so we can actually have that forever you were talking about with Niall, but on the other hand, I don’t want to damn you to this life. I don’t want you to ever feel the burning of not drinking enough blood or the guilt of accidentally taking someone’s life because you couldn’t control yourself.” Louis swallowed and looked back down at his hands.

Harry shifted next to him, moving Louis’s arms to his hips as he climbed on top of Louis so he was straddling him. Harry touched the sides of Louis’s cheeks.

“I wish I could help you with how you feel about being a vampire,” Harry said, “You, you’re incredible, okay? And you being a vampire is just who you are now and I know it’s difficult to deal with sometimes, and I really, really wish I could help you when it gets really difficult. But it’ll get easier to deal with, I promise, it will. And, as for our deal… we don’t have to worry about making a decision on turning me for another six months, we have until our two year anniversary, at the latest, we’ve got until my birthday. And if you decide that you don’t want to turn me, then that’s fine. Forever with you would be great but if that doesn’t happen, we’ll have my whole life. And if you do decide that you want to keep me forever…” Harry smirked a bit, “Well… just promise me I won’t be stuck at twenty four while you’re twenty three for the rest of eternity.” Louis snorted and Harry poked at the corner of his smile, “There’s that smile I love.” Louis leaned forward to kiss Harry and Harry smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the back of Louis’s neck.

“We should probably talk about where you are on being turned as well, Haz,” Louis said, pulling back a bit. Harry shook his head.

“We don’t have to tonight,” Harry said, “We’ve got six months, okay? Tonight, let’s just leave it be.” Louis nodded and went back to kissing Harry. Harry’s arms pulled Louis impossibly close to him and Louis’s hands rested on Harry’s hips and he gripped them tight, having to hold his strength back so he didn’t do more than leave finger shaped bruises on Harry’s hips. Harry nipped at Louis’s bottom lip and Louis let out something that sounded an awful lot like a growl as he deepened their kiss. Harry grinded into Louis and Louis had to let go of Harry’s hips briefly to fist the back of Harry’s shirt in his hands in response to the friction.

“Shit… Harry…” Louis took a deep breath against Harry’s lips before he moved his hands back to Harry’s hips and held him still. Harry actually whined and broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against Louis’s.

“Please…” Harry begged, “Fuck, please Louis, fuck me, please…” Louis gritted his teeth. Harry would be the death of him…

“God, I want to,” Louis sighed, “I really, really want to but I can’t- I could hurt you Harry, we can’t.” Harry just smirked and lifted himself into a sitting position on Louis’s lap.

“Maybe I want it to hurt a bit.” Louis groaned before frowning and glaring at Harry.

“It’s not a joke Harry, I could seriously hurt you.” Harry nodded.

“I know, I know what you mean,” he said. Harry bit his lip as he looked down at Louis, “Maybe… maybe we could start off slow? Like, maybe start with fingering? You couldn’t possibly hurt me too bad fingering me could you?” Louis pursed his lips, but nodded, agreeing, he didn't see a scenario where his vampire strength could hurt Harry if he fingered him, “And then, when you get to understanding your strength, we can go further.” Harry leaned forward and nuzzled at Louis’s neck before opening his mouth on Louis’s skin and nibbling. Louis hummed at the feeling and ran his hands from Harry’s hips to cup his ass. He squeezed and Harry let out a breathy moan before pressing his nose into the crook of Louis’s neck. Louis smirked.

“Well,” Louis said, “We could do that tonight then, yeah?” Harry nodded and Louis moved his arms to wrap around Harry and stood up, lifting Harry with him. Harry wrapped his legs around Louis’s waist and held on tight around Louis’s neck and started trailing kisses along the skin he had his face pressed up against.

Louis moved them up to their bedroom and placed Harry down on the bed before moving to kneel on the bed by Harry’s feet. They both immediately started stripping their clothes, throwing the clothing on the floor. Louis leaned down to kiss Harry when they were both completely naked and Harry reached up to wrap his arms around Louis’s neck, pulling him in close. Louis reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer to look for a bottle of lube. He reached around in the drawer blindly for a few seconds before grabbing it and setting it on the bed next to them.

Louis broke the kiss and ignored the whine Harry let out as he sat straightened up and picked up the bottle of lube. He poured some of it onto his fingers and rubbed it around, then reached down to circle Harry’s rim. Harry’s breath hitched and Louis looked up at him.

“You’re sure about this?” Louis asked. He was still scared, the absolute last thing he wanted to do was hurt Harry and no matter how unlikely it was in this situation, the possibility terrified him.

“Positive,” Harry breathed out, “C’mon Lou…” Louis swallowed down his nerves and pushed his index finger in, slowly, up to the knuckle. Harry gasped and Louis paused and glanced up at his face.

“Haz?”

“I’m good,” he said, “I’m good. Keep going Lou.” Louis nodded to himself and pumped his finger in and out. He waited until Harry was begging to slide another finger in next to the first. Harry moaned and gasped at the feeling. It wasn’t long before Harry let out a loud moan and he panted out, “Shit, right there Louis!” Louis rubbed against the same spot he’d just hit, working to get Harry close to orgasm. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and moaned, his fists clenched around the duvet tight. In no time, Harry was falling apart, moaning loud and coming onto his stomach and chest.

Louis gently pulled his fingers out of Harry before he reached down to his own cock and sat back, he was already worked up from just watching Harry come undone, and it didn’t take many strokes before he was coming, his spunk added to Harry’s on his stomach. Louis took a moment to catch his breath before he reached down to the floor to grab one of their shirts and he wiped the come off of Harry’s skin.

Harry’s eyes were slipping shut, exhaustion taking over, and Louis tossed the shirt back to the floor and moved to get Harry under the covers before crawling under the duvet himself. He lifted his arm and Harry moved under it, cuddling into Louis’s side, and Louis pulled him close.

It wasn’t long before Harry had fallen asleep and, as much as Louis hated to admit how Twilight this was, Louis spent the night watching Harry sleep, not wanting to move in case he woke Harry up.

God, Louis thought, smiling at the soft look on Harry's face as he slept, enjoying listening to the sound of Harry's heartbeat and his breathing, _I’m completely in love with this boy_.

\----

They’d been meeting up to write songs for the next album for a month when Harry woke up sick. Louis had woken him up only to have him nearly fall over from how dizzy he was. Harry, of course, protested that he was fine, that he was well enough to write, but Louis insisted that he stayed home. He decided that he'd stay with Harry, Liam and Niall could handle writing by themselves for a day or two. Harry’s response to that was that he didn’t want Louis getting sick as well, which just made Louis roll his eyes and remind Harry that he was a vampire and couldn’t get sick.

So, they both moved down to the living room and made themselves comfortable on the sofa after texting Liam that they wouldn’t be able to meet up that day, and Louis left to the kitchen to get Harry a drink of water and something light to eat so as not to upset his stomach even more. He brought the glass of water and a piece of toast out to Harry, then went to fix himself a mug of blood.

When he went back out to the living room, he sat next to Harry and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pulling him close and letting Harry cuddle into his side. Louis was scrolling through the TV guide, trying to find something to watch, when Harry spoke up.

“Do you ever wonder what it’ll be like when you turn me?” He glanced up a Louis and Louis sent him a little glare, which Harry rolled his eyes at, “Okay, if you turn me then. Do you ever think about it?” Louis, happy with the correction, shrugged.

“Well, we could go to uni however many times we wanted I suppose,” he said, “And we could get whatever jobs we wanted after One Direction as long as it’s not in the spotlight, after a while of course, once everyone’s forgotten our faces.” Louis thought for a second, before adding, “We could have pets too, if we wanted.” Harry frowned and furrowed his eyebrows before shaking his head.

“It’d be too sad to have pets,” he said, “A dog or a cat doesn’t live that long in comparison to forever.”

“That’s a good point,” Louis said, nodding, “I’m not sure about adopting kids either. Like, I want to have kids, I really do, but it’d be cruel turning a child into a vampire so young, and having a human around vampires all the time might not be a good idea.” Harry nodded and Louis smiled down at him, “When I think about this stuff, I always picture it being with you, you’re always a constant.” Harry returned the smile and leaned up to press a kiss to Louis’s lips. Louis’s arm tightened a little bit around Harry as he kissed him back.

Harry pulled back from the kiss, his nose scrunched up cutely, before sneezing in Louis’s face.

“Gross! Harry!” Louis pulled his arm back from around Harry’s shoulders as he reached for the box of tissues on the coffee table. Harry sniffled before chuckling.

“Oops?”

\----

The songs were all finished by the time summer came around and they were starting to pick which ones they wanted to record and keep for themselves and which ones they were going to sell to other artists.

It wasn’t a surprise that they’d lost some of their fan base over their break, it was expected and their team had come up with the idea to release some unreleased songs from the previous albums and to record some acoustic versions of songs from the previous album and releasing videos to their YouTube to hype up the fans a bit, get them talking and excited for the comeback. It was working so far, there'd been Twitter trends about the songs and their follower counts were going up again.

They were walking out of the studio, after recording an acoustic version of _What A Feeling_ for another video, Harry and Louis holding hands, Liam and Niall following behind them. There was a small crowd of fans outside, held back by a fence and security, and the boys took the chance to go up to them.

Louis and Harry smiled at each other before letting their hands fall to their sides, Harry walking over to one side of the fence and Louis heading over to the other side, Liam and Niall going up to the middle of the fence. Louis greeted the fans, chatting with them and signing what they wanted signed and taking pictures with them. He was posing for a picture with one of them and he noticed a look of surprise on her face just before he took the picture. He checked the display to see how the picture turned out and saw that she looked surprised in the picture.

“You want to take another one, love?” Louis asked. She blinked up at him before glancing around. She looked back towards him.

“I know you’re a vampire,” she said, just quiet enough that only Louis heard her. He nearly dropped the camera in surprise, fumbling to catch it before it hit the ground. Louis looked around and motioned for a security guard to come over.

“What do you need?” the guard asked Louis. He turned to the fan.

“What’s your name?” He asked her.

“Elizabeth.” Louis turned back to the guard.

“Can you bring Elizabeth here over to this side of the fence?” Louis asked, “I need to talk to her a bit.” The guard looked confused, but told Elizabeth to head over to the gate and he’d let her in. Elizabeth nodded and started making her way through the crowd towards the gate. Louis took a couple more pictures and signed a couple more things before he said goodbye to the fans and walked away. He made his way towards Elizabeth, who was standing next to the guard Louis had talked to before. Louis smiled at the guard.

“I’d like to talk to her alone, if that’s alright?” The guard nodded and walked away, but stood close enough in case something went wrong, which, Louis was a vampire, he didn’t exactly need a guard to keep him safe, but he had to keep up human appearances.

“How did you know?” Louis asked Elizabeth quietly. No one but a vampire would be able to hear him, with how quiet he was speaking. Elizabeth glanced around quickly before opening her mouth. Her canines elongated and Louis found his answer. She retracted her fangs and she smiled at him.

“I couldn’t smell any blood from you,” she said. Louis nodded, making note of that information for future use, can’t smell blood on vampires, right.

“So I hope it’s safe to say you won’t tell anyone,” Louis said and Elizabeth nodded.

“Your secret’s safe with me.”

“Hope you don’t mind me asking,” Louis started, “But how old are you?” Elizabeth shrugged.

“A few centuries,” she said, “I kinda lost count. You?” Louis snorted.

“Hasn’t been very long since I was turned,” he said, “I’m exactly how old the public thinks I am.” Louis looked over Elizabeth’s shoulder and saw Harry looking at him, his eyebrow raised. He motioned for Harry to come over and Harry waved goodbye to the fans he was talking with before heading over. Once Harry was standing next to Louis, he took Louis's hand in his own and leaned against Louis's shoulder. There was an increase in volume of the fans’ screams.

“Harry, this is Elizabeth,” Louis said, “She found out my secret.” Harry's eyes widened and a brief look of panic flashed over Harry's face before Louis calmed him down, “Don't worry Haz, she's a vampire too.” Harry looked at Elizabeth and she flashed him a smile, showing off her fangs. She looked between the two of them and smiled softly.

“Is he your mate?” she asked and Louis squeezed Harry's hand gently before nodding, “That's nice, you're lucky to have found your mate so soon after you were turned. I still haven't found my mate.” Louis felt bad for her, he didn't even want to imagine a life where he never met Harry, it had to be lonely.

The other boys were walking over and Liam, Niall, and Harry signed the notebook Louis had signed for Elizabeth and took pictures with her, before the guard led her back out to the fence. They said their goodbyes then, as they split up to head to their cars and head home.

Harry was quiet when they got home. Louis kept trying to talk to him, but Harry only gave him short answers and kept himself busy as he made dinner for himself.

They sat in awkward silence as Harry ate and Louis drank his own meal. When Harry finished and got up to wash off his dishes, Louis took his cup of blood and followed him. Harry turned on the water and started scrubbing at the dishes while Louis leaned against the counter.

“Haz?” Louis spoke up.

“Hmm?” Harry hummed, not looking up from the dishes.

“Are you okay?” Harry nodded.

“I’m fine.” Louis pursed his lips and set his cup down on the counter.

“Did I do something?” Louis asked, “Are you mad at me?” Harry looked up at Louis and shook his head.

“No! No, I’m not mad at you Lou.”

“Are you sure?” Harry nodded quickly.

“I swear, I’m not mad at you, you didn’t do anything. I’m just- I don’t know I’ve just been thinking about our deal.” Louis raised an eyebrow as Harry turned off the water and wiped his hands dry on a kitchen rag.

“What about it?” Louis asked, “Did you change your mind?” Harry shook his head.

“No,” he said, “God, I don’t think you have any idea how much I want to be turned.”

“You can’t possibly want it that bad Harry,” Louis argued, “This- this is an awful life to live.”

“Part of the reason you don’t like it is because of me right?” Harry asked, “Because you have a hard time controlling your instincts around me? That’d go away if you turned me, you wouldn’t have to be so careful around me, you won’t treat me like I’m glass.” Louis opened his mouth to argue but Harry interrupted, “You do, when you touch me you act like I’ll break if you aren’t careful.” Louis pursed his lips and took what Harry said into consideration. He was right, Louis couldn’t hurt Harry if he was turned.

Harry moved from in front of the sink to stand in front of Louis. He took Louis’s hands in his and intertwined their fingers, “I just keep thinking about what we could do if you turned me. You wouldn’t have to worry about losing control and biting me, my scent wouldn’t affect you as much. And the sex, we could be as rough as we wanted to be without worrying about hurting each other, you could fuck me hard and grip my hips hard enough to break a human’s bones and it wouldn’t hurt me.” Louis groaned at that, “I could rim you for as long as you could handle it without needing to stop to catch my breath, I could fuck you as hard and fast as I could…”

“Christ Harry…” Harry smiled at Louis and leaned forward to kiss him quick.

“And the most important part for me, we’d have forever. I would give up food and sleep and everything that meant being human if it meant I could be with you forever. I want this so much Louis, and I’m not changing my mind about it.” Louis leaned in and kissed Harry. They let go of each other’s hands, Louis’s hands moving to tangle his fingers in Harry’s hair and Harry’s moving to wrap themselves around the back of Louis’s neck. Louis pulled away from Harry’s lips just long enough to move to press a kiss to Harry’s cheek, then right next to his eye, up to his forehead, the tip of Harry’s nose. Harry giggled as Louis pressed kisses all over his face before stopping and pressing their foreheads together.

“I love you Harry,” Louis said, “So, so much and I’ll consider changing you okay? I just- I have to make sure I can change you safely. I don’t want to take a chance with you. I could have easily died when the vampire turned me and I’m not going to risk it with you.” Harry smiled and pressed a kiss to Louis’s lips.

“Thank you.”

\----

It seemed like it wasn’t all that long until June was giving way to October. Louis was going all out in trying to figure out how to safely change Harry. He’d been texting Adelaide and she’d told him that vampires had two different glands in their mouths, saliva and venom. The venom is what turns humans into vampires when they’re bitten, but a vampire has to learn how to access the venom glands. Biting into fruits or vegetables is one way to practice, upon contact with vampire venom, they would rot in a second.

Two weeks before their anniversary, Louis explained to Harry what he had to do. He’d practice accessing his venom glands by biting into apples and he’d do everything he could to make it so he could turn Harry before he turned 24.

\----

November came and in the middle of the month, the boys released their sixth album. They were all so happy with how much better things had gone making this album than with the previous five. They had so much more say in what the songs sounded like, they didn’t have to change wording of songs if they didn’t want to, they got to choose their singles, and they were actually getting promotion for the album, proper promotion. After the album release, they’d be heading out as a band and giving interviews and performing songs from the album for talk shows and radio stations in several different countries.

They had an album release party and half way through, Louis and Harry separated so they could mingle more.

Now, Louis was standing by the bar, pretending to sip at a drink while watching Harry talk to some guy. It was clear that he was flirting with Harry and Harry seemed to be completely oblivious to it. Louis was trying to keep his cool, but as soon as he saw the guy reach out and touch Harry’s arm, he’d had enough. He set the glass down on the bar and made his way through the crowd towards Harry.

He stepped up next to Harry and slipped his arm around Harry’s waist and pulled him into his side.

“Hi babe,” Louis said, kissing Harry’s cheek briefly before turning to the guy, “Who’s this?” Harry turned and smiled at Louis before turning back to the guy he’d been talking to. Harry introduced the guy, Louis didn’t bother remembering his name, and Louis saw the guy give him a once over before scowling at him. Louis took a deep breath in and immediately could tell that this guy was a vampire, a fact that only made Louis pull Harry even closer to him, protective all of a sudden.

“I don’t smell any blood on you,” Louis said, “You’re a vampire?” The guy nodded, “Okay, well I noticed you were getting a little too friendly with my boyfriend so if you would kindly fuck off, that’d be greatly appreciated.” Harry frowned and opened his mouth to reprimand Louis for being rude when the vampire spoke.

“You have no claim to him,” the vampire spoke. Louis raised his eyebrows.

“Excuse me?”

“You don’t have any claim to him,” the vampire repeated, “You clearly haven’t done a blood bond with him, I can smell that you haven’t. He's free game to any vampire as long as you haven’t done the bond.” Louis pushed the information about the blood bond to the back of his mind and focused on how the vampire basically implied that Harry was a meal.

“He is my mate,” Louis hissed at the vampire, “And if you touch him one more time, I will happily tear your head off.” Louis led Harry away from the vampire, towards the least crowded part of the room. They decided to leave the party and quickly said their goodbyes to everyone important before making their way past the paps to their car.

Back home, Louis put a slightly buzzed Harry to bed and climbed into the bed next to him. With Harry cuddled into his side, burying his face into Louis’s chest, Louis took out his phone and brought up Adelaide’s contact. He texted, asking her what a blood bond was and she responded saying that it was what vampires with human mates do to keep them safe from other vampires. A blood bond makes their blood unappetizing to other vampires so they won’t be fed off of or sought after by other vampires. Louis pursed his lips after reading her response and only paused for a second before asking her how it was done.

\----

“Would you want to do the blood bond?” Louis asked. It was the morning after the release party and Harry and Louis were cuddled up on the couch watching Parks and Recreation. Harry looked up at Louis.

“If you’re okay with it, then yeah,” Harry answered, “I’d do the blood bond with you.” Louis pursed his lips.

“I’d have to drink from you,” he said, “I’m terrified that I won’t be able to stop once I start.” He’d never been around Harry’s blood since he was turned into a vampire, Harry had never gotten a cut or a scrape while he was around Louis and Louis had no idea if he could control himself when he was exposed to Harry’s blood.

“You’ll be able to,” Harry said, “You’re stronger than you give yourself credit for.” Louis frowned, not really sure he believed that.

“What if something goes wrong though?” Louis said, quietly, “If I’m taking too much, I don’t think you’d be able to stop me.” Harry pursed his lips as he thought for a moment.

“What if you only took a little bit of blood?” When Louis looked skeptical, Harry continued, “No, listen, what if you like, pricked my finger and you only took a little bit? Would that be enough for the bond?” Louis nodded.

“Adelaide said even a drop from you would be enough.” Harry nodded.

“Just a little bit of blood wouldn’t overwhelm you would it?” Louis furrowed his eyebrows.

“I- I don’t think so,” he said. Harry nodded again.

“Okay, so we’ll do that then,” he said, “Anything else we need to do for the bond?”

“You have to drink some of my blood,” Louis said, “Another thing I’m worried about though, Adelaide said that a vampire’s blood is like an aphrodisiac for humans.”

“So…”

“Basically it’ll make you really horny.”

“Ah.”

“I’m- I’m still not sure if I’m ready to go all the way yet,” Louis said, “And mixing sex and drinking blood from you… it could be… I’m not comfortable doing that.” Harry nodded.

“That’s okay,” Harry said, “We don’t even have to do anything at all. We can just do the bond and leave it at that.”

“Okay,” Louis said, “And if I didn’t just want to leave it at that?”

“Well, how far would you be okay with going?” Harry asked. Louis pursed his lips and thought for a second.

“I’d be comfortable giving you a blowjob,” Louis said. Harry nodded.

“Then that’s okay,” Harry said. Louis nodded as Harry looked back towards the TV.

“Tonight then?” Harry smiled softly and nodded.

“Tonight.”

That night, they were sitting in their bedroom on the bed, Harry sitting up against the headboard and Louis sitting in front of him.

“I hope you know that if any blood gets on the sheets, you’re the one who’s going to clean them,” Harry teased, trying to get Louis to smile. Louis gave Harry a look and Harry’s smile fell and he turned serious, “You won’t hurt me.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do,” Harry said, “You have strong enough self control to not take too much blood, I know you do.” Harry leaned forward and took Louis’s face in his hands before pulling forward into a kiss. Louis closed his eyes and took a deep breath and Harry pulled away from the kiss, “I trust you Louis.” Louis slowly opened his eyes and nodded. Harry smiled again, “Alright. Who goes first then?”

“You drink mine first,” Louis said, bringing his wrist up to his mouth. He took some of his skin between his teeth and bit down, hard enough to break the skin. When he tasted blood, he pulled his wrist away from his mouth and held it out to Harry. Harry looked from the bite on his wrist back to Louis.

“How much do I have to drink?”

“Not much,” Louis said. Harry nodded again, more to himself than to Louis, and took Louis’s arm in his hands, bringing it to his own mouth. Louis felt when Harry started drinking, Harry’s eyes slipped shut and Louis could hear a quiet rumble coming from Harry, like he was holding back a moan. Louis didn’t realize how quickly the effects of a vampire’s blood would take effect.

Harry held onto Louis’s arm tighter and Louis felt another pull as Harry drank more blood. Louis reached out to Harry with his other hand, gently brushing his fingers against Harry’s cheek, and Harry’s eyes flew open, revealing Harry’s blown pupils and lust filled eyes.

“That’s enough, Haz,” Louis said softly. It took a moment for Harry to register Louis’s words, but he nodded slowly before letting go of Louis’s arm. Louis reached for the bandage wrap they’d brought to the bed before they sat down and wrapped his wrist with it to keep the blood from staining the sheets.

“Lou…” Harry breathed out and Louis had to take another deep breath. He could do this. He’d just drink a little blood from Harry and the bond would be complete. He could do this without losing control…

Louis held his hand out towards Harry and Harry gave Louis his hand. Louis brought Harry’s hand up to his mouth and let his fangs grow. Louis gently took one of Harry’s fingers and guided it to one of his fangs, pressing it to the sharp tooth.

Harry hissed as his skin broke and not even a second later, a drop of blood landed onto Louis’s tongue.

Louis couldn’t even describe how incredible Harry’s blood tasted. Comparing it to any food wouldn’t do it justice. Louis closed his eyes and focused on his breathing as he sucked gently on Harry’s finger, trying not to lose control at the taste of Harry’s blood. Harry actually let out a moan at this and Louis opened his eyes and looked over at Harry, who was palming himself through his boxers.

“Lou, please…” Louis took Harry’s finger out of his mouth and reached for the bandages again, putting pressure on the pinprick to get the bleeding to stop.

“What do you want Haz?” Louis asked, a teasing tone slipping into his voice. He knew what Harry wanted, he could feel what Harry wanted. The bond between them grew and strengthened quickly.

“I want- touch me,” Harry said, “Louis, god…”

“Alright,” Louis said as he wrapped Harry’s finger in a plaster, “I’ve got you babe.” Louis shifted to kneel in front of Harry and he grabbed Harry’s hips and, as gently as he could, moved Harry so that he was lying on his back in the middle of the bed and Louis could kneel in between his legs. Louis moved his hands to the waistband of Harry’s boxers and hooked his fingers underneath the elastic.

“You want my hand or mouth, Haz?” Louis asked. Harry lifted his hips so Louis could pull his boxers off and let them fall off the side of the bed.

“Mouth,” Harry said, “Lou…” Not wanting to make Harry wait much longer, Louis leaned down and licked at the head of Harry’s cock. Harry let out a sound that was something between a hiss and a moan and Louis licked his lips before taking Harry into his mouth.

One of Harry’s hands moved to Louis’s head and gripped a fistful of hair as Louis sunk down until his nose was brushing against the hairs at the base of Harry’s cock. Louis swallowed around Harry and Harry moaned.

“Fuck,” Harry swore, as Louis pulled up until just the tip was in his mouth. He ran his tongue over the slit and ran his tongue around the head before bobbing back down. As Louis pulled up again, Harry thrusted up and Louis had to resist the urge to grab Harry’s hips and keep him still. He knew he’d end up leaving bruises if he did, and he could handle this, he didn’t have to breathe after all.

After a few more thrusts, Harry was coming down Louis’s throat with a loud moan and Louis was swallowing his load down. He let Harry’s cock slip out of his mouth and he sat back on his heels to look up at Harry. Harry was breathing heavily, coming down from his orgasm, his eyes closed and a soft smile on his lips. Louis reached out to touch Harry’s thigh and when their skin made contact, Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked at Louis.

“Tired babe?” Louis asked. Harry nodded, his eyes slipping shut again.

“‘m a bit embarrassed at how quickly I finished,” Harry said, his voice slow and a little slurred. Louis chuckled.

“We’ll blame the vampire blood, yeah?” Harry nodded and Louis got off the bed, picking up Harry’s boxers off the floor and handing them to him. Harry took them and slipped them back on as Louis turned off the lights and made his way to the other side of the bed. Louis helped Harry pull the blankets out from under him so they could slip beneath the blankets. Once they were settled, Harry cuddled up into Louis and Louis gently wrapped his arms around Harry.

“Do you want me to stay through the night?” Louis asked quietly. Harry nodded.

\----

Harry and Louis walked through their front door and the first thing Harry did was collapse onto the sofa. It was a week before Christmas and they’d just finished up promo for the album for the year, free to do whatever they wanted until the holidays were over.

“Oh come on Haz,” Louis laughed watching as his boyfriend fell face first into the cushions of the sofa, “You can’t be that tired can you?” Harry turned his head to playfully glare up at his boyfriend.

“I’m not a vampire Louis,” Harry said, “I don’t have endless energy.” Louis smiled and moved towards Harry. He slipped his arms beneath Harry’s body and lifted him, eliciting a shriek from the human.

“Lou!” Harry laughed as Louis carried him towards the kitchen.

“C’mon,” Louis said, gently setting Harry down so that he was standing beside Louis by the kitchen counter, “Make yourself some popcorn, okay? We’ll spend the rest of the day watching movies.” Louis looked over Harry before looking down at his own clothes, “And let’s change into something more comfortable too.” Harry reached up into the cupboard to take out the air popcorn popper.

“I’m perfectly comfortable in these clothes,” Harry said. Louis reached towards Harry and pinched his bum, making Harry jump and let out a squeal.

“Those jean have absolutely no give, Haz,” Louis laughed, “I’ll get you some clothes to change into. Let Little Harry breathe a bit.” Louis turned and walked out of the kitchen, cackling when he heard Harry mumble something about how there was absolutely nothing little about him.

It wasn’t long before the two of them were on the sofa again, Harry’s head in Louis’s lap and the bowl of popcorn resting on Harry’s stomach, watching Lord of the Rings at Harry’s request.

“Orlando Bloom’s hot,” Harry said as Legolas appeared on screen. Louis, who was running his hands through Harry’s hair, reached down to gently pinch at Harry’s side. Harry batted his hand away, laughing, “Oh come on Lou, you can’t say that he’s not, can you?” Louis looked at the screen and shrugged, a small smirk forming on his lips. Harry grabbed a handful of popcorn and tossed it at Louis’s face.

It was growing dark outside and they had moved on to the second Lord of the Rings movie when Louis spoke up.

“Do I smell to you?” Louis asked. Harry tore his eyes away from the screen to look up at Louis, a confused look on his face.

“No?” Harry said, “You don’t smell bad, if that’s what you’re asking?”

“No, like…” Louis pursed his lips, thinking on how to word his question, “Did I smell to you before I was turned?” Harry looked away from Louis and up at the ceiling.

“I don’t really remember what you smelled like,” Harry said, “But I do remember that I loved how you smelled before you were turned.”

“What about now?” Louis asked. Harry grabbed the bowl off his stomach and set it on the coffee table in front of the sofa so he could sit up. He moved closer to Louis and cuddled in close to his side, pressing his nose up against the crook of Louis’s neck.

“You still smell good,” Harry said before inhaling again, “I didn’t really pay attention before, but you smell _really_ good.” Inhale, “You smell like…” Harry pressed his lips against Louis’s skin, and Louis stiffened a bit. Harry inhaled again and moved his kisses up Louis’s neck to his jaw, “You smell sweet, like…” Harry moved his kisses along Louis’s jaw, “Like sugar cookies… and frosting…” Harry kissed up Louis’s chin and finally kissed Louis’s lips. Louis moved one hand to Harry’s side and the other to Harry’s hair and he was just about to deepen the kiss before Harry pulled away and returned to his previous position with his head in Louis’s lap, turning his attention back to the movie.

“Bloody tease,” Louis mumbled.

Harry laughed.

It was nearing the end of the second movie when Harry paused it and headed towards the kitchen to make dinner for himself. Louis followed behind him and watched while Harry cut up some vegetables. Every once in awhile, Louis’d get a whiff of Harry’s scent and his throat would flare up, burning. He’d made the mistake of not stocking up on his supply of blood bags and he’d been so busy that he hadn’t had time to get more. So he’d been without blood for a day and it was already taking a toll. He hadn’t been without blood this long since he was turned and he was going to get more the next day…

“What do I smell like to you?” Harry asked, still looking down at the vegetables he was cutting, snapping Louis out of his thoughts.

“Well,” Louis said, “Since you’re human and I’m a vampire, you smell like food to me.”

“Well, you smell like food to me too,” Harry said, looking up at Louis with a smile. Louis rolled his eyes.

“I mean like…” Louis pursed his lips, “I don’t really know how to explain it. But… think of your favorite version of your favorite food, then intensify the smell of it to the point where it’s difficult for you not to take a bite. That’s what you smell like to me.”

“It’s difficult for you to resist taking a bite?” Harry said, smirking, and Louis rolled his eyes.

“You know I don’t mean it like that Harry.” Harry nodded.

“I know, I- fuck!” Harry dropped the knife he was holding and pulled his hand into himself. Louis took a breath and he could smell Harry’s blood and he could tell there was a lot more than there’d been when they bonded. His throat burned and he had to take another breath in, inhaling the heavenly scent.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was stalking towards Harry, backing him into the corner of their kitchen. Harry’s eyes were wide as he looked at Louis.

“Lou…”

Louis didn’t hear him. His eyes were focused on the crimson liquid dripping down the side of Harry’s finger. He grabbed Harry’s wrist and tugged his hand towards him, not hearing Harry’s gasp. He could feel fear but he couldn’t place where it was coming from.

Louis brought Harry’s hand up to his mouth and licked at the blood and _fuck_ , he was in heaven. It was as if he was tasting the food of the gods, ambrosia and nectar, the finest food he couldn’t even imagine. He licked again and again until the blood was cleaned off of Harry’s skin. He heard a voice but couldn’t make out what the person was saying. Who was that?

Louis let out a growl, this was his blood, _his_ , no one else’s, and he’d guard it with everything he had. Louis felt a new wave of fear, stronger than the first, and he still had no clue where it was coming from.

He brought the cut up to his mouth then, closing his lips around it and sucking, getting only a little blood from the cut. He furrowed his eyebrows. It wasn’t enough blood, there wasn’t enough blood coming out of the cut. He had to make a bigger wound, he needed more blood. He let go of the wrist and looked over the skin in front of him, immediately zoning in on the jugular. He leaned forward and nosed at the skin, taking in the scent of his prey.

“Louis…”

Who _was that_? Louis growled again. _His blood_.

“Louis, please!”

It was only at hearing the absolute terror in Harry’s voice that Louis realized what was happening. He stiffened and held his breath. What was he doing? What the fuck was he doing? Oh god…

Louis backed away, nearly stumbling over his feet to get as far away from Harry as possible.

“Louis…” Louis looked over Harry and saw that he was nearly shaking. He did that to him… he’d hurt the love of his life. He was a monster. Louis shook his head and moved to leave the kitchen.

“Louis, wait!”

Louis left the house, not bothering to grab his coat. He grabbed his car keys from his pocket and got into his car, speeding out of the driveway. He had to put as much distance between him and Harry as he could. He can’t believe…

Louis let out a gasping breath and tried to keep tears from spilling over. He could’ve killed Harry. He nearly did…

Louis just kept driving, ignoring the bings coming from the phone in his pocket. He drove until it was completely dark out and he was in a wooded area and he couldn’t see any houses anywhere. He turned off the ignition and took out the keys. Louis leaned forward and rested his forehead on the steering wheel.

He couldn’t believe he’d done that. He’d lost control, he’d _lost control_. He didn’t even want to think about what would’ve happened it he hadn’t snapped out of his daze. He took in another gasping breath and he let the tears roll, covering his mouth with his hand. He was absolutely disgusted with himself.

He could still feel what Harry was feeling through the bond. He’d gone from terrified, to scared, to hurt, to worried, and now, he felt Harry’s sadness. Louis couldn’t figure out why Harry was sad, he should be disgusted, still terrified, even angry, not sad.

His phone kept buzzing and binging with text after text after call after call. Louis ignored them all until he just couldn’t anymore, especially when they’d stopped coming. He reached into his pocket and unlocked his screen. He had a lot of calls from Harry, even more texts from him. There were several from Liam and Niall as well. He was dreading opening Harry’s, so he opened Liam and Niall’s first. Niall had told him he was with Harry, that Harry was fine and safe and that relieved Louis. At least Harry was safe, and he’d keep being safe if Louis had anything to do with it. If that meant staying away from him, as much as it hurt, he’d do it. Liam was trying to get him to answer him, saying that Harry had told him and Niall what had happened and that it was not Louis’s fault. Louis actually scoffed at that. It was absolutely his fault. He should’ve kept up with his blood bag supply, he should’ve kept his control when Harry cut himself, he shouldn’tve cornered Harry, he shouldn’tve thought of Harry as prey.

Louis closed out of the conversations with Liam and Niall and paused before opening Harry’s. The first one was Harry telling him that he knew it was Louis’s instinct and that he wasn’t mad at him. Louis gulped and felt his eyes burn with more tears as he read the next one. Harry asked him to come home so they could talk about it. The third, Harry said that he wasn’t mad at Louis and he just wanted to talk, please. The rest of the messages all said similar things up until the last. Harry said that it was okay, that he understood that it’s his instinct to drink blood. Louis isn’t a monster, he’s far from it. He slipped up, and that was okay. Harry just wanted Louis to come home.

Louis took another shaky breath in as he closed out of the conversation and deleted the missed calls. Honestly, Harry was too good for him. Louis absolutely didn’t deserve someone as amazing as Harry.

He took another deep breath and pressed his palms to his eyes. He couldn’t go home yet. Harry had been scared of him, and that should’ve never happened, that should never happen. Louis should be the one protecting Harry, not the thing that Harry needs to be protected from. Louis took his keys and started up the car again.

He made his way to the nearest hospital and picked up more blood bags. He needed to be full if he was going to go near another human. With his trunk filled with boxes of blood bags, he made his way to Liam’s house since it was the closest.

He was surprised when Liam answered the door when he knocked. It was late, past midnight and Liam would normally be asleep by now. Liam looked him over before stepping aside to let Louis in.

“Are you okay?” Liam asked cautiously. Louis scoffed.

“Just great,” Louis deadpanned. Liam pursed his lips.

“He’s okay you know,” Liam said, “You didn’t hurt him. Well, he’s got a bruise on his wrist, but that’s it.” Louis felt like crying again. He’d actually hurt Harry enough to mark his skin.

“I’m a monster Liam,” Louis said, borderline hysterical. Liam quickly shook his head and moved closer to Louis, having kept his distance ever since he stepped inside. Liam rested his hands on Louis’s shoulders.

“Louis, look at me,” Liam said. Louis lifted his head and met Liam’s eyes, “You are not a monster. You are the farthest thing from a monster.”

“I’m a vampire Liam,” Louis said, “I am _literally_ a monster.”

“It wouldn’t matter if you were a vampire or not,” Liam said, “You are not a monster. You didn’t mean to hurt Harry in any way. It was an accident.”

“An accident that could’ve killed him, Liam,” Louis said, “I could’ve killed him Liam… I don’t know what I would’ve done if-”

“Shut up,” Liam said, cutting Louis off, “He’s only got a bruise, he’s not dead, he’s perfectly safe at your house. It was an accident, you have to understand that Louis. You just have to be more careful with keeping up with your blood intake, and this’ll never happen again.” Louis nodded. Louis knew the one way to make sure that he never hurt Harry again, but that involved turning Harry into a vampire. As much as he hated to admit it, that was Louis’s only way to make completely sure he never hurt Harry again. Liam nodded once before letting his hands fall from Louis’s shoulders.

“Okay,” he sighed, “Now, I’m absolutely exhausted, so I’m going to bed, okay? You’re free to stay here for as long as you like Lou.” Louis nodded and Liam gave him a quick hug before heading upstairs. Louis flopped down on Liam’s sofa and stared up at the ceiling.

He had to keep working on accessing the venom glands so he could actually turn Harry. He hadn’t been able to reliably access them yet and he needed to make sure he wasn’t going to risk Harry’s life by changing him without knowing he would definitely inject the venom. Louis opened his mouth and let his fangs grow, opening his mouth wider to run his tongue along the extended canines. He toyed around with moving his mouth, trying to get the venom to come out. It wasn’t until he pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth that a clear liquid squirted from his mouth. He watched as it landed on one of Liam’s good pillows and started to melt the fabric with a soft hiss.

“Whoops…” Louis muttered. So there’s the venom then…

Louis glanced around the room. He hadn’t noticed that the sun was starting to come up.

He left Liam’s house after that. He figured it was time to go home and face Harry. He just hoped that everyone was telling the truth and that Harry was really okay. He didn’t even care if Harry was angry at him, he’d deserve it, he just needed Harry to be okay.

When he drove into the driveway of the house, Louis couldn’t bring himself to go inside. He was nervous to see Harry. What if he was angry? No, he couldn’t be angry… Louis would feel that through the bond, right?

Louis sat outside for a while, trying to make himself go inside and just face Harry. He didn’t even notice that Harry was outside until he knocked on the car window. Louis jumped at the sound and turned to see Harry standing beside the car, wrapped in the duvet from their bedroom. He looked tired, like he’d just woken up or hadn’t slept well. Louis quickly unlocked the door and grabbed his phone and keys before stepping out of the vehicle.

“Haz,” Louis said, “I-”

“I don’t want to hear any apologies,” Harry said, “You have nothing to apologize for.”

“Harry,” Louis sighed, “Yes I do. I’m so sorry that I lost control.” Louis noted that, no, his throat wasn’t burning from thirst, and no, Harry’s smell wasn’t going to drive him over the edge, before he stepped forward and gently cupped Harry’s face in his hands, “I don’t know what I’d do without you, okay? I can’t even bear the thought of losing you.”

“You didn’t lose me,” Harry said, bringing the duvet tighter around him, “I’m fine. It’s fine.”

“It really isn’t babe,” Louis said, “You can’t just let me get away with this. It _isn’t okay_.” Harry moved his face to shake off Louis’s hands before he shuffled forward and leaned against Louis, resting his head on Louis’s shoulder. Louis stiffened at the overwhelming scent of _Harry_ before letting himself relax. He wasn’t thirsty, he wouldn’t hurt Harry… Louis wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him in closer, burying his nose into the fabric of the duvet covering Harry’s body.

“I know that you have trouble controlling yourself around my blood,” Harry said, “I understand that. I was just scared.” Louis opened his mouth to apologize again but Harry stopped him, “Don’t apologize again, please. I was just scared because we’ve never been in that position before. But I’m not scared of you.” Louis pursed his lips.

“You still want to be turned, right?” Harry leaned back, Louis’s arms still holding him close.

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“I’ll turn you,” Louis said, “I can’t lose you. Whether it’s because I lose control or from an illness or an accident. I can’t lose you Harry, I couldn’t survive that.” Harry frowned, not looking entirely happy that he’d just gotten what he’s wanted from the moment they found out they were soulmates, but he didn’t say anything about it. They were both getting what they wanted, Harry got to be turned so he could be with Louis for the rest of eternity, Louis got the guarantee that Harry would be safe. It was a win win situation.

“Okay.” Harry closed his eyes before he experienced a full body shiver and Louis frowned. He pried away the duvet wrapped around Harry, only to find that he was only wearing boxers and he was barefoot.

“Harry, what the hell!” Louis laughed, “You bloody idiot, you’re gonna get sick!” Harry smiled softly and pulled the duvet back around himself.

“I saw you outside and you weren’t coming in,” he said, shrugging. Louis rolled his eyes and quickly led Harry inside. Harry yawned just as Louis was closing the door and Louis could feel just how tired Harry was.

“Did you sleep at all last night?” Louis asked. Harry shrugged again.

“I tried,” Harry said, “I didn’t sleep much.” Louis nodded and led Harry to the sofa, where he laid down and pulled Harry on top of him, still wrapped up in the duvet. It wasn’t long before Harry was fast asleep.

\----

Louis finally perfected injecting venom halfway through January. He was happy that he’d finally gotten it right at that time, because now Harry would have time to enjoy being human for a little while longer before Louis turned him. They decided that they’d have a week before Louis turned Harry, giving Harry time to tell his family and to do whatever he wanted to do in his last week as a human.

The first day, the two of them spent their time out of the house. Harry went to his favorite restaurant and ordered his favorite dish, enjoying it for the last time before he wouldn’t be able to eat again.

When they got home that night and got ready for bed, Harry found Louis standing in front of the mirror, baring his teeth. His fangs were extended and he was gently poking at the tips of them with his fingers.

“What’re you doing?” Louis glanced at him through his reflection in the mirror for a second before turning his attention back to his teeth.

“Do vampires really need to brush their teeth?” he asked. Harry raised his eyebrows, not saying anything in order to see where Louis was going to take this. Louis retracted his fangs, “I mean, vampires don’t sweat, so I don’t really need to take showers, I only take showers now because it’s familiar and it's a habit.” He pursed his lips before continuing, “I can’t imagine that blood could rot my teeth, right? I’m not even sure if vampire teeth could even rot in the first place.” Harry rolled his eyes before moving closer to Louis, coming up behind him and slinking his arms around Louis’s middle, pressing a kiss to his neck.

“Well,” Harry started, “This vampire is going to keep brushing his teeth if he ever wants to kiss his boyfriend again.” Harry saw Louis’s pout in their reflection before he reached for his toothbrush.

On the second day, Harry and Louis decided to head to Cheshire to visit Harry’s mum. Harry didn’t feel right doing this without telling her what was happening and he definitely wasn’t expecting his mum to take it as well as she did.

After proving that Louis was indeed a vampire and they weren’t joking around, she was silent. Harry was expecting his mum to yell, maybe tell him that this would be a mistake. He wasn’t expecting… silence.

She took a deep breath and turned to Louis.

“Is it dangerous?” she asked, “The whole… turning process.” Louis paused before nodding slowly.

“It is,” Louis said, “I could’ve easily died when I was turned and I’m honestly surprised that I didn’t, considering the vampire hadn’t intended to turn me in the first place. But, I’m not going to take any chances with Harry. I’m intending to turn him, and I’ve gone to as many lengths as I could to make sure I do it right. There’ll be a more experienced vampire nearby as well in case something does go wrong.” Louis smiled softly, “He’ll be safe, Anne.” She smiled back and nodded.

“Okay.”

The day after, they told Gemma. She took it a little worse than Anne had, even going as far as to say that if it was anyone else but Louis, she’d have already staked him through the heart. Harry let out a startled sound at that and Louis just laughed.

“I can’t blame you,” he said, shrugging. She asked the same question Anne had, if it would be safe, and Louis reassured her that Harry was safe with Louis. She nodded before turning her attention back to the meal in front of her.

The next two days after that, they stayed in their house and ordered in Harry’s meals. Harry didn’t want to spend his last few days as a human eating all the healthy foods he’d been eating for the past couple years. If there was any time to pig out, now was the time. They spent the fourth and fifth day on their sofa, binge watching Netflix and only leaving their positions to get food and drinks.

The sixth night, Niall and Liam joined them in their house. It would be the last time Harry would see them as a human, and he wanted to be able to spend time with them one more time without thinking about their blood. They ordered pizzas and just hung out. That night, Harry brought up whether Louis would just be injecting the venom right away or if he’d drink some of Harry’s blood as well and after talking about it, it was decided that Louis could drink some of Harry’s blood when he turned him if he wanted.

The last day, they spent alone again, only this time, Harry had other ideas in mind for how they’d spend their time.

When Harry woke up, Louis was still beside him in bed. He woke up to Louis softly stroking his hair, occasionally pressing kisses to his head. Harry blinked his eyes open, adjusting them to the sunlight coming through the curtains and he looked up towards Louis. Louis smiled at him.

“Good morning Haz,” Louis said and Harry felt an overwhelming wave of fondness and love wash over him coming from Louis. Harry returned the smile before sitting up and stretching out.

“‘Morning,” Harry said, trailing off with a yawn. Louis straightened up and sat cross legged on the bed.

“So,” he said, “What’re we doing today?”

“I-” Harry trailed off, unsure how to word what he was going to say. Louis furrowed his eyebrows.

“What is it Harry?”

“I’m not sure you’ll be up for it…”

“I’m sure I’ll be up for it,” Louis said, rolling his eyes, “Seriously Harry, anything you want to do today, we’ll find a way to do it.” Harry nodded. He’d just say it then.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Louis definitely wasn’t expecting that. When Louis didn’t respond for a bit, Harry continued.

“We don’t have to,” Harry said, “I just- I want to once before I’m turned.” Louis nodded, his eyebrows furrowed again.

“Okay,” he said, nodding, “We can do that.”

“You don’t have to just because-” Louis shook his head and interrupted Harry.

“I want to,” he said, “Trust me, I want to. I’m just, I’m trying to figure out how we could where there’s the least risk of me accidentally hurting you.” Harry nodded.

“I could ride you?” Harry suggested. Louis closed his eyes and had to hold back a groan. Just the thought of Harry riding him… christ. And when Louis thought about it, it seemed like the best idea. Harry could get away from him if he needed to, if Harry was in control while riding him, there’d be almost no chance of Louis hurting him accidentally. Yeah, that could work.

Louis nodded and leaned forward, resting his hands gently on Harry’s cheeks and kissing him.

“Okay,” he mumbled against Harry’s lips, “Tonight, okay?” Harry nodded, resting his forehead against Louis’s.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on. Harry finished up the leftover pizza from the day before and they spent the day watching Netflix.

When Harry had eaten dinner and the sun had finally set, Harry and Louis found themselves making out on their sofa, Harry stradling Louis, both of them getting handsy, fingers trailing across the other’s skin and Louis’s hands groping Harry’s ass.

“Let’s move this up to the bedroom, yeah?” Louis murmured quietly against Harry’s lips and Harry eagerly nodded. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry and stood up, the younger wrapping his legs around Louis’s waist and his arms around his neck. Louis moved his arms to support Harry’s weight as he carried him up the stairs towards their bedroom.

They didn’t even make it to the bedroom, the bond sending waves of each other’s arousal to the other and overwhelming the two of them. Louis ended up pinning Harry against the wall, kissing him hard. Harry whimpered, getting increasingly turned on by Louis’s strength, but he knew that he’d need to remind Louis of what they talked about.

“Lou,” Harry groaned as Louis moved his lips down to the crook of his neck, gently biting at the skin there, “Shit, Lou. The bed, bring us to the bed.” Louis had to force himself away from Harry’s neck, he just wanted to bite and taste him, but that was for tomorrow.

Louis carried Harry to the bed and set him down before crawling on himself. Harry smirked at him and grabbed the bottom of his own shirt and stripped it off. He laid down and Louis moved to hover over him, moving one of his hands over the skin of Harry’s stomach.

“God,” Louis breathed in, taking a second to just look at Harry, “How did I get so lucky?” Harry blushed and reached up to pull Louis down so he could kiss him.

As they kissed, Harry’s hands trailed down to the bottom of Louis’s shirt and they separated just long enough to pull it off of him before continuing to kiss. Harry moved his hands to the fly of Louis’s jeans, undoing the button and unzipping it and pushing the jeans and Louis’s boxers down. Louis did the rest of the work, kicking off his pants and moving to take Harry’s off as well.

Once they were both naked, Louis reached out towards the nightstand and opened the drawer, grabbing the bottle of lube before he straightened up and knelt between Harry’s legs. He glanced up at Harry and he took a deep breath in. He’d fingered Harry before but that would end up leading to something more this time and… Louis was nervous.

“Lou,” Harry breathed out. Louis moved, squirting lube onto his fingers and spreading it around and warming it up. He reached down and circled a lubed finger around Harry’s rim, enjoying the hitch in Harry’s breath that caused. Louis focused once he slipped a finger into Harry, working on stretching him well. He paid attention to Harry’s side of the bond, searching for any signs of discomfort or pain, only finding arousal and pleasure. Louis had gotten up to three fingers when Harry spoke.

“Louis.” Louis turned his attention to Harry, finding Harry looking at him, pupils blown, cheeks a beautiful shade of pink, “Wanna ride you now.”

“You’re sure?” Harry nodded quickly.

“Positive,” he said. Louis nodded then, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the sheets. He and Harry switched places, Louis lying down on the bed, Harry stradling Louis. Louis watched as Harry took over, reaching for the lube and slicking up Louis’s cock. Harry lifted himself up on his knees and lined up Louis’s cock with his hole, before he took a deep breath and started sinking down.

Louis groaned as the head of his cock breached Harry’s hole and Harry’s head lolled back as he let out a low moan. Harry slowly sunk himself down and Louis had to use every ounce of his self control to keep himself from fucking up into his boyfriend before he was ready.

Once Harry was fully sat down on Louis’s cock, he took in another deep breath and he leaned forward, resting his hands on Louis’s chest as his head fell forward. He stayed still as he adjusted to the feeling of Louis filling him up; it’d been a long time since he’d done this and Louis wasn’t exactly small. Harry glanced up at Louis and caught him staring up at Harry and he smiled softly at him.

Louis reached up and touched Harry’s cheek, brushing his thumb softly against the heated skin.

“You’re incredible,” Louis breathed out, “So beautiful…” Harry let out a soft laugh.

“You’re just saying that because I’m sat on your cock.”

“No,” Louis shook his head, “I mean it, you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Harry could feel his face going redder at Louis's words.

“God, you’re so cheesy.” Louis just let the side of his mouth turn up and he shrugged. Harry took in another deep breath and he rocked his hips, earning a moan from Louis. Louis felt an overwhelming urge to grip some part of Harry's body, and he just didn't trust himself to do that, he could lose himself and accidentally crush one of Harry's bones if he wasn't careful. He settled for fisting the sheets beneath him.

It wasn't long before there was a loud ripping noise and when Harry looked down and saw that Louis had actually ripped their sheets, he couldn't hold back a laugh.

Harry picked up his pace, going faster until he was bouncing on Louis’s cock, the loud slapping of their skin mixed in with the sound of their moans.

“Shit,” Louis swore, “Shit, Haz you feel so good.” Harry whimpered and shut his eyes tight, “What about you Haz? You feel good? Feel full?” Harry nodded quickly.

Harry started growing tired eventually, his thighs burning, straining to keep going.

“Louis…” He whined out. Louis knew what Harry meant, he could feel he was growing tired. He moved his hands to Harry’s hips and gently held onto him as he thrusted up into him, hitting Harry’s prostate dead on. Harry let out a cry and his arms gave out. He fell forward onto Louis’s chest and Louis took over from there, thrusting up hard into Harry.

Louis had clear access to Harry’s neck and everything in him was screaming at him to bite into his neck. Louis put all his focus into his thrusts, keeping his mind off of Harry’s jugular.

Harry was quickly falling apart, letting out soft ‘ah’s with every thrust.

“‘M close Lou.”

“Me too Haz,” Louis responded, his voice strained. He thrusted just a bit faster, chasing his own orgasm, as he let go of Harry’s hips and slipped a hand in between their bodies, wrapping his hand around Harry’s cock and he stroked him. It wasn't much longer before Harry was coming with a cry and Louis released into him soon after.

Louis recovered from his orgasm first and he wrapped his arms around Harry and whispered praises to him as Harry caught his breath. Harry was tired and he just wanted to fall asleep where he was, but he lifted himself off of Louis’s cock with a wince and flopped down beside him, immediately getting wrapped back up in Louis’s embrace.

Harry just started to slip off to sleep when Louis left the bed to grab a rag to clean the both of them off. When Louis finished wiping the both of them off, Harry was already asleep. Louis smiled softly at the sight and climbed back in bed next to him, wrapping his arms around Harry again and pulling him close. In his sleep, Harry cuddled in even closer and Louis just watched him. He listened in to the _thump thump, thump thump_ of Harry's heartbeat, ignoring his urges to sink his teeth into his boyfriend’s skin, and he let himself enjoy the sound while he still could.

\----

When Harry woke up, he was alone in bed. He blinked awake and sat up, stretching before he swung his legs off the bed and stood up. He walked out of the room and headed downstairs.

He found Louis and Adelaide, the vampire employed by their management company, in the kitchen, murmuring quietly. Louis glanced up at the sounds of Harry’s soft footsteps and he smiled softly at him before he walked around the island towards him. He pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s cheek.

“Good morning babe.” Harry returned the smile.

“‘Morning,” he said, just before he yawned. He glanced over Louis’s shoulder to wave at Adelaide, “Hi.”

Adelaide smiled and waved back, “Hi Harry.”

“Why don’t you eat before we get started?” Louis suggested. Harry nodded and walked over to his fridge, where the last food left was some leftover pizza, which he warmed up.

Once Harry was finished, the three of them had moved to the living room. Adelaide was leaned against the wall while Louis and Harry were sat on the sofa. Harry could feel Louis’s nerves through their bond and he reached out and took Louis’s hand.

“It’s going to be fine, Lou,” he said, “You won’t hurt me.” Louis swallowed and relaxed a bit. He took a deep breath in and nodded.

“You’re sure about this?” Louis asked, one final time before they couldn’t turn back, “Absolutely sure?” Harry nodded.

“Absolutely sure.” Louis took another deep breath in.

“You know what to do Louis,” Adelaide said. Louis leaned in towards Harry, hesitating for a second, still terrified that something could go wrong. Harry smiled softly and leaned in to kiss Louis’s lips briefly, before he leaned back again and lifted his chin, exposing his neck and _fuck_ , if that wasn’t one of the hottest things Louis had ever seen. His eyes focused on the pulse point of Harry’s neck and he took in the last few regular beats he’d ever hear from Harry’s heart. He leaned in the rest of the way, so that his lips were brushing against the skin of Harry’s neck and lifted his arms to grab Harry’s shoulders. Harry’s breath hitched and he swallowed thickly.

“Go ahead, Lou.”

Louis opened his mouth and sank his teeth into the skin covering Harry’s jugular and Harry gasped out at the pain, his hands scrambling to hold onto some part of Louis’s body. Blood flooded into Louis’s mouth and _good god_ , he was in heaven.

Louis and Harry unconsciously moved closer to each other, Louis’s hands slipping down to hold Harry’s upper arms and Louis sucked in another mouthful of blood, earning a soft moan from Harry, his body pliant in Louis’s grip. Louis sucked in another mouthful and Harry gasped...

“That’s enough now Louis,” Adelaide said and Louis forgot she was even there.

He growled, unconsciously biting harder and Harry whimpered at the mixture of Louis's harder bite and the sound of Louis’s growl.

_Mine. My mate. My blood. Mine. He’s mine._

“Use the venom now, Louis.”

Right, there was a purpose to this…

Louis sucked in one more mouthful of Harry’s blood before he accessed his venom glands and injected it into Harry’s jugular. Harry immediately let out a cry of pain and squeezed Louis’s shoulders. He let out a shaky gasp after that and everything in Louis screamed at him to stop this. It was hurting Harry, had he done something wrong?

“Again, Louis,” Adelaide said, “Inject the venom.”

Louis did and Harry nearly screamed. Louis could hear the moment the venom reached Harry’s heart, as the beats started to go sporadic.

_Thump. Thumpthumpthump. Thump… Thump thump._

“Once more.”

Louis injected one last bit of venom into Harry’s bloodstream and Harry only whimpered as Louis detached his teeth from Harry's skin.

“Now, lick over the bite to seal the venom in.”

Louis pulled away from Harry’s neck and licked the wound, tasting a mix of Harry’s blood and the bitter sourness of the venom. The bite sealed almost immediately.

Louis looked up at Harry just in time to see his eye roll back into his head and his eyes close. Harry slumped forward and Louis pulled him into his body, keeping him close.

“You did good, Louis,” Adelaide said, “He’ll wake up in about twelve hours and he’ll be fully turned.” Louis thanked Adelaide and she let herself out as Louis picked Harry up enough to move him to a more comfortable position on the sofa, resting Harry’s head in his lap.

\----

The next twelve hours seemed to go by at a snail’s pace for Louis, but he didn’t leave Harry’s side for one second. He just listened to the faint beating of Harry’s heart as the venom attacked it.

He received some texts from Liam, Niall, Anne, Gemma, and his own mother, all asking how Harry was doing. He simply texted back that Harry was in the middle of the turning process and Louis would let them know when Harry woke up.

It’d gone dark, the sun set just a couple hours ago. Louis was gently stroking his fingers through Harry’s hair as he listened. Harry’s heart was beating less and less, to where it was beating only once a minute, maybe less.

_Thump._

Louis was anxious for the process to finish, he was terrified he could’ve done something wrong despite what Adelaide had told him, that Harry’s heart would just stop beating and he’d never open his eyes again. He knew he couldn’t live in a world without Harry.

_Thump._

Louis waited for the next beat of Harry’s heart, only it never came. He kept running his fingers through Harry’s hair as he waited in silence for something to happen, anything. Harry's eyes opening, a twitch of a finger, just, anything…

Harry’s eyes opened suddenly, nearly causing Louis to jump. He let out a relieved breath and smiled down at his mate as Harry’s eyes darted around the room, adjusting to the onslaught of his newly enhanced senses, before they finally settled on Louis. Louis smiled down at him and noticed that Harry’s eyes were somehow an even deeper green, a prettier shade, which Louis didn’t even know was possible. If Harry was beautiful before, then he was now breathtaking.

“Hi,” he breathed out, stroking Harry’s hair again. Harry smiled at him.

“Hi.” His voice was rough and scratchy, almost painful sounding. Harry winced when he talked, his hand flying up to cover his throat.

“Thirsty?” Harry nodded and Louis pulled his hands back as Harry sat up and the two of them headed to the kitchen. Louis stopped in front of his fridge and opened it, pulling out a blood bag and reaching towards a cupboard to grab a mug to put it in.

In the back of his mind, he was thinking that maybe they should get rid of Harry’s fridge now that he’s no longer human… or they could just fill it with more blood. But that was something they'd get to later. He squeezed the blood into the mug and passed it over to Harry, who picked it up and took a sniff of it.

“I know that blood bags don’t smell as great as from the actual source,” Louis said, “But trust me, it tastes a lot better than it smells.” Harry lifted the mug to his lips and took a sip, before he seemed to lose control and he drank the whole thing down quickly. Harry froze when he realized what he was doing and he glanced at Louis, smiling sheepishly as he lowered the mug. Louis chuckled, “It’s okay Haz, it’s normal to lose control at first.”

Harry looked down and smiled a little and Louis melted. He moved closer to Harry so he could place his hands on Harry’s hips and Harry looked up, smiling brightly now. Louis couldn’t help but smile back.

“Just think Haz,” Louis breathed out, just loud enough that only a vampire could hear him, “This is just the beginning, yeah? We’ve got forever now.” Harry smiled even bigger before he surged forward and kissed Louis, wrapping his arms around the back of Louis’s neck. Louis was briefly caught off guard, not used to Harry’s new strength, before he kissed back, smiling into it.

Yeah, he could get used to this.

\----

February came quickly and as did Harry’s birthday. The band would be going on a worldwide stadium tour in three months, taking a year and a half after that to write and record the next album before going on another tour and after that… they didn't know.

To keep up appearances for the public, they threw a party for him, only inviting family and close friends. They’d rented out a restaurant for the night, making sure that everything would be as private as they could manage, locking out the paps and the outside world for just a few hours.

Harry was still new to being a vampire and this was one of his first nights in public after being turned. Louis and Harry stayed close together, spent pretty much the entire party hand in hand, Louis offering support if Harry got a good whiff of some appetizing blood. They both managed to force down a couple bites of birthday cake for the sake of those at the party who didn't know about vampires and towards the end of the night it was just the two of them and the remaining restaurant staff. They were sitting on a sofa in the corner of the room, Harry tucked under Louis arm and cuddled into his side. Louis tilted his head down and pressed a kiss to the top of Harry's head.

“Happy twenty fourth birthday,” he muttered quietly and he chuckled as he heard Harry's grumble of annoyance and Harry swatted at Louis's arm. Louis could just imagine the adorable scowl on Harry’s face.

‘Shut up, I'm twenty three forever.”

Louis chuckled and shifted to nibble at Harry's throat.

“Whatever you say, Haz.” Harry failed to stifle a quiet moan and gently pushed Louis away.

“Save that for home.” Louis stopped nibbling and just pressed his nose into Harry's skin, enjoying Harry's new vampire scent of vanilla and cinnamon, before he pulled himself away and stood up. He reached out to take Harry's hand and led him out the back of the restaurant and towards his car.

They managed to avoid the paps and made it home fairly quickly. Once they were parked, they sped inside and not even a second after the door was closed, Louis had Harry pressed against the door, kissing Harry roughly. Harry smirked into the kiss and wrapped his fingers around Louis’s upper arms, walking forward and guiding the both of them towards the staircase and up to the bedroom. They shed their clothes once they reached the bedroom, barely breaking their kiss. Once their clothes were left in a pile on the floor, Louis broke the kiss and moved to the bed, settling down in the middle of the sheets, Harry following him not long after, crawling over and on top of him to capture Louis’s lips in a kiss once more.

Louis reached towards the bedside table for the lube.

“Haz?” Harry hummed in response, “I want you to fuck me.” Harry groaned as Louis’s hand found the bottle of lube and he handed it over to Harry, who took it from him and leaned back, kneeling between Louis’s legs. He slicked his fingers up and reached down to circle Louis’s rim. Louis closed his eyes and let out a quiet hiss of pleasure at just Harry’s touch and Harry took his cue to press his finger in.

Harry worked quickly and thoroughly, stretching Louis out, eliciting high pitched sounds from him, before Louis stopped him.

“‘M good Haz,” he said. Harry pulled his fingers out and reached for the lube again. He slicked up his cock and guided the head to Louis’s hole. He leaned over Louis again and pressed kisses to his lips as he pressed in, swallowing Louis’s moans and gasps until he bottomed out.

Harry moved his kisses down to the skin of Louis’s neck, waiting for Louis’s to adjust. It wasn’t long before Louis was trying to fuck himself down onto Harry’s cock.

“Move.” Harry obliged, pulling out slowly before snapping his hips forward and startling a gasp out of the vampire beneath him. Harry fucked into him slowly at first, steadily building up speed. Louis’s was gripping onto Harry’s shoulders tight, his brows were furrowed and his mouth was agape, letting out quiet whimpers and moans with Harry’s thrusts.

Harry adjusted the angle of his thrusts, trying to find Louis’s prostate until Louis let out a sharp cry and Harry kept at the angle, hitting Louis’s prostate dead on nearly every thrust in. Harry was starting to tap into the vampiric speed now, thrusting fast and hard, working the both of them up.

Louis just kept getting louder and louder, his hands moving down Harry’s back, raking his nails down his skin. Harry gripped Louis’s hips hard, enough to break a human’s bones, but to Louis it was nothing.

Louis’s mind was just a daze of pleasure and Harry, his vocabulary condensed to Harry’s name and some expletives.

“‘M close Lou…” Louis just nods a silent agreement that he’s close as well. Harry let go of Louis’s hip with one hand and moved it in between them, wrapping his fingers around Louis’s cock and stroking a few times.

Louis nearly screamed as he came, his vision whiting out briefly from the intensity of his orgasm. He clenches around Harry, sending the younger vampire over the edge as well.

Harry moaned out, his lips finding the crook of Louis’s neck, his teeth biting down around the skin instinctively with nearly enough force to break the skin. He stilled in Louis as the two of them came down from their orgasms.

Louis sluggishly moved his arms to move Harry’s head from his neck, so he could kiss him again. Harry smiled gently into the kiss before breaking it and moving, pulling out of Louis. Louis winced, just a bit oversensitive, and Harry pressed one more kiss to Louis’s lips before he headed for their en suite.

Louis spread out on the bed as he waited for Harry to return. He imagined that this was as close as he could come to actually getting tired, this sated feeling after sex with Harry.

When Harry returned, he brought a damp flannel with him, wiped Louis’s cum from his stomach and gently cleaned his own cum leaked from Louis’s hole. He quickly returned the flannel to the bathroom before coming back and lying on the bed beside Louis. He opened up his arms and Louis moved closer so Harry could wrap his arms around him.

It was nice in Harry’s arms like this. Normally it was the other way around, but it was nice to have Harry hold him like this every once and awhile. Louis looked up at Harry, meeting his warm gaze and he swore that if his heart was beating it would’ve skipped a beat. Harry’s just so… words failed to describe him, they couldn’t come close to how Louis felt about him.

His next thought was of marrying Harry and Louis smiled at the thought. They may already be each other’s forever, but he wanted this with Harry, to be just that closer to him, to have one more bond between them.

He wanted the world to know that Harry was his, in every possible way.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this turned a little Twilight-esque at some parts… I definitely did not mean for that to happen. 
> 
> So, I’ve been working on this since November, and I meant to have this finished back in February for Valentine’s Day, but I got sick so that didn’t happen. I don’t exactly remember why I didn’t finish this in March or April other than I wrote other things those two months. And then at the beginning of May my dog got really sick and we ended up having to put him down, and then I started having kidney stones again so I didn’t really write at all at that time. And now here we are.
> 
> For those of you who’ve been waiting for this since I first posted Eternity, thank you so much for your patience. There'll be one more fic in this series and it's gonna be a bit more... violent.
> 
> Thank you so very much for reading, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
